Mariage
by Libre Lettre Paumee et Pensive
Summary: Bon, je pense que le titre veut tout dire... Les persos sont faciles à deviner... Ma première fic, j'attends des avis objectifs, please!
1. Default Chapter

**AVERTISSEMENT:** Je pense que le titire veut tout dire... Par contre j'aime mieux prévenir que mon "mariage" est religieux, j'en suis désolée. Pas que je sois particulièrement accro à la religion, simplement, tout ceux que j'ai vu se passaient à l'église, donc les miens sont pareils, je m'excuse auprès de ceux que cela choque, mais c'est comme ça!!

**DISCLAIMER:** Bon, je penses que maintenant tout le monde le sait, tout est à JK Rowling, sauf deux ou trois personnages que j'ai introduit.

**Mariage**

Assise devant mon miroir, je ne peux penser à rien d'autre qu'aux dernières heures que je vais vivre en temps que jeune fille. Ma mère et mes belles-sœurs (dieu sait si elles sont nombreuses !) tournent autour de moi en me prodiguant des conseils dont je n'ai que faire. « Pense à sourire », « ne tremble pas », « tout va être si merveilleux », « depuis le temps que nous attendons ce moment ! », ces bouts de phrases me traversent l'esprit sans que j'en retienne une seule tant ma nervosité est grande.

Enfin, ça y est, maman a fini de me coiffer et a déposé sur ma tête le voile qu'elle portait elle-même pour son mariage avec papa. Comme je suis sa seule fille, elle me l'a donné. Elle prétend qu'il porte chance ! J'espère que c'est vrai ! Oh mon dieu, et si jamais il ne voulait plus… Si, soudain, il se disait que c'est une erreur… Qu'en fait il ne m'aime pas vraiment… Je n'y survivrait pas.

Dans moins d'une demi-heure, maintenant, ce sera le départ pour l'église. Maman y tient, quelle importance ? Même le passage devant la ministre de la magie m'indiffère, je veux être à lui, avec lui, pour toujours. Oh mon amour, je t'en supplie, depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment, ne me fait pas défaut ! S'il te plait, ne change pas d'avis !

Luna, mon témoin, vient d'entrer. Dans sa jolie robe jaune d'or que j'ai voulu pour mes dames et mes demoiselles d'honneur, elle est ravissante. Décidément, Neville a bon goût et bien de la chance de l'avoir. Ils doivent s'unir d'ici la fin de l'année, mais Luna m'a promis d'attendre le retour de mon voyage de noce pour devenir Mme Longdubas.

Fleur, maîtresse en la matière, inspecte une dernière fois ma toilette. Ma robe blanche, toute simple comme je l'ai voulue, tombe gracieusement. Les deux bretelles de soie soutiennent le tissu qui m'entoure la poitrine en la rehaussant. Je laisse tout deviner en ne dévoilant que le minimum. Il aime ça, il me l'a dit lui-même il n'y a pas si longtemps… Oh merlin, faites qu'il m'aime toujours !

Mes chaussures ont de légers talons pour que je ne paraisse pas trop grande, mes cheveux sont brossés avec soin (merci maman) et le voile porte-bonheur est posé avec grâce sur ma chevelure. L'épouse de mon frère aîné me déclare parfaite. Mes autres belles-sœurs renchérissent. Oui, je suis superbe. Avec ça, il ne peut que craquer. J'espère qu'elles ont raison !!!!! Oh et puis, après tout, elles sont toutes passées par-là avant moi, non ? Elles doivent bien comprendre ce que je ressens. Ont-elles eut les mêmes inquiétudes à quelques minutes de leur mariage ? Sûrement. Et puis, elles sont là, non ? Mariées. Toutes. Aucun de leurs époux ne s'est enfuit ou dédit, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète ?

Je sais pourquoi. Parce qu'il est l'une des personnes les plus imprévisibles qui soit. Il n'agit pas toujours que sur des coups de tête, mais quand même. Rien que sa demande en mariage en est un exemple. On venait d'avoir une dispute assez sérieuse à propos de quelque chose de stupide, comme d'habitude. Et puis il est entré dans ma chambre, il s'est mis à genoux, il a sorti une bague, et il m'a dit « Mon amour, je suis un imbécile, un meurtrier, un héros, ça dépend des gens et des journaux, je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel âge je vais vivre, mais si tu voulais m'épouser, je serais l'homme le plus heureux de la planète ». J'ai fondu en larmes. Que pouvez-vous faire d'autre quand la personne que vous aimez plus que tout au monde depuis tant d'années vous fait une telle déclaration ? J'ai dit oui. Et je suis là, à peine deux mois plus tard. Tout a été fait dans le plus grand secret et à une vitesse folle, ni lui ni moi ne voulions trop de publicité.

Elles sont toutes sorties pour aller à l'église. Je suis toute seule, pour quelques minutes encore. Bientôt, papa va entrer pour me dire que si je suis prête, on va pouvoir y aller. Je me regarde une dernière fois. J'ai les joues un peu rouges, mais rien de trop visible. Si je n'étais pas moi-même, je pourrais presque croire que je suis sereine. Enfin, tout le monde s'y laissera prendre, sauf maman, peut-être.

Mon père est là. Il me regarde avec un sourire un peu tremblant, toujours aussi mince dans sa plus belle robe, offerte par Fred et George à Noël dernier. Il me murmure que je suis très belle, et que je lui rappelle ma mère. Je décide de prendre ça pour un compliment. Après tout, il l'a épousé il y a plus de vingt ans, et il l'aime encore, alors ça doit être bon signe.

Dans la voiture, il conduit doucement, en me parlant. Il me raconte des bribes de souvenirs, des choses que j'ignorais totalement à propos de lui et de maman. La première fois qu'il l'a vue, sur le quai neuf trois-quarts, au départ pour Poudlard. La première fois qu'il a pu l'embrassé sans qu'elle le gifle, ce qu'elle avait fait quand d'autres avaient essayé, avant. Leur première dispute, résolue dans les larmes et les serments d'amour éternel. Sa demande en mariage. Leur mariage. La naissance de Bill, puis des autres, en ces temps troublés qu'était la première montée au pouvoir de Voldemort. Ma naissance enfin, qui avait à peu près coïncidé avec la première disparition du mage noir. Et maintenant, c'était mon tour, à moi, la petite fille, la petite dernière qui hier encore était un bébé. Je vais me marier, et à mon tour avoir des enfants. Il n'arrive pas à y croire.

Moi je ne dis rien. Je souris légèrement à cause de l'angoisse, et je le laisse parler. Je suppose que ça lui fait du bien. C'est vrai que ça doit lui faire drôle de devoir me mener à l'hotel. Je suis la première, et je serais la dernière. Avant, c'était ses fils, et c'était déjà suffisamment dur !!! Maintenant, moi. Il doit se dire qu'il est vraiment passé à la génération au-dessus, malgré les quelques petits-enfants qu'il a déjà. Julia et Joseph, les aînés de Bill et Charlie, qui ont cinq et trois ans, font d'ailleurs partis des enfants d'honneur ! Ils en sont très fiers. Ils pavoisent depuis un mois devant leurs frères et sœurs à l'idée de remonter l'église en tenant mon voile. Joseph a simplement été horrifié à l'idée de porter du jaune, mais il s'y est fait. On a beaucoup ri pendant les essayages.

Ca y est, nous sommes devant l'église. Toutes mes dames et mes enfants d'honneur sont là. Papa me prend par le bras, les autres se disposent autour de nous, et avant que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, nous entrons. J'aperçois au bout de l'allée la robe grise et les cheveux noirs, reconnaissables entre tous, de l'homme de ma vie. La musique retentit. Il se retourne. Ses yeux verts se plantent dans les miens, et j'oublie tout le reste. Je remonte l'allée comme sur un nuage. J'aperçois ici et là quelques visages, Remus Lupin, Dumbledore, le vieux directeur de Poudlard, cette chère Minerva McGonnagall, qui, pour l'occasion, accepte de sourire.

Le deuxième rang, maintenant. Maman, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et George. Et leurs compagnes, Fleur, Nathalia, Pénélope, Angelina et Alicia. Mon dernier frère, Ron, et sa femme Hermione sont de l'autre côté. Mon frère est le témoin de mon mari. Ce n'est que justice, lui et sa jeune épouse sont pratiquement la seule famille de l'homme que j'aime, puisque Voldemort a tué ceux qui avaient naturellement ce lien avec lui. Ce que je peux haïr ce type ! Ne pense pas à lui, ma fille. Il est mort, et tu te maries, aujourd'hui.

Je suis à côté de lui, papa a lâché mon bras avec un sourire et s'est glissé à côté de maman. Le prêtre nous sourit. Il commence sa messe. Je vis tout cela comme un rêve. Je ne retiens pas une miette de l'évangile, moins encore de l'homélie, et je ne parle même pas du reste. Je le regarde. Je ne peux penser qu'à lui. Enfin, le moment que je redoute et que j'attends le plus depuis plusieurs mois arrive. Le prêtre se tourne lui, et il dit :

M. Harry James Potter, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mlle Ginevra Emeline Weasley ici présente ?

Oui.

Sa voix a sonné, claire, nette, sans la moindre hésitation. C'est un oui tout ce qu'il y a de plus franc. J'en frissonne. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire de même.

Jurez-vous de l'aimer, de la chérir et de la protéger, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Oui.

C'est le même que le précédent. Toujours sans hésitation, sans faiblesse, sans cassure. Je respire à fond. Bientôt ce sera mon tour. Merlin aidez-moi !

Mlle Ginevra Emeline Weasley, voulez-vous prendre pour époux M. Harry James Potter ici présent.

Oui.

Oh ! mon Dieu ! C'est moi qui ai dit ça ? Mon oui a été aussi clair que celui de Harry. Juste un peu moins fort. J'ai l'impression que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a parlé.

Jurez-vous de l'aimer, de le chérir et de le protéger, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Oui.

L'assistance a comme un long soupir. Ils avaient peur qu'après tout ce que nous avons vécu, je dise non ? Enfin, j'ai peut-être rêvé… Je reporte peut-être sur le public ma propre inquiétude de tout à l'heure. Mais la cérémonie continue.

Ron donne l'alliance à Harry qui me la glisse au droit. Je me tourne vers Luna. Je passe à mon tour l'anneau à l'annulaire de l'homme de ma vie.

Je vous déclare mari et femme devant Dieu et pour le restant de votre vie. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Il se penche vers moi. Comme d'habitude, j'oublie tout le reste. Il soulève mon voile. Je ferme les yeux. Je sens sa bouche sur la mienne, et j'entrouvre mes lèvres. Très loin, comme dans un rêve, je crois entendre des applaudissements. On se sépare, il me sourit. Ca y est, je suis Ginny Potter, mes rêves les plus fous se sont réalisés.

Mais ce n'est pas terminé. Maintenant, il nous faut passer devant la ministre. Dieu, c'est bien joli, mais ça ne suffit pas. Reste encore la loi, bien que je m'en fiche aussi… On s'entasse tous comme on peut dans les voitures, direction le ministère. Là-bas, on ne pourra pas éviter les journalistes, mais ma foi… Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que le Grand Harry Potter se marie !

Les gratte-papier les plus célèbres du monde de la magie sont là. Rita Skeeter s'approche de nous avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Les question fusent, classiques, indiscrètes et inutiles. « M. Potter, depuis quand connaissez-vous votre épouse ? », « Le fait qu'elle soit la sœur de votre meilleur ami vous a-t-il décidé à la choisir plutôt qu'une autre ? », et ça continue comme ça. Jusqu'à la plus blessante, « M. Potter, est-ce un mariage d'amour ou faites-vous simplement cela pour avoir la paix ? ». Harry regarde le journaliste qui a osé posé une question pareille avec un regard noir. L'ensemble de mes frères l'entoure comme s'ils allaient se jeter sur le pauvre homme. Il marmonne une excuse et se fond dans la foule. Bon débarras. Que Merlin nous préserve d'abrutis de ce genre !

Nous parvenons enfin à traverser l'atrium rempli de monde, nous nous engouffrons dans l'ascenseur pour finalement arriver devant le bureau ministériel. Amélia Bones nous ouvre elle-même sa porte. Je la sens presque aussi émue que moi tout à l'heure. Elle espère que nous n'avons pas été trop embêtés, elle a pourtant fait tout son possible pour éviter les fuites, mais vous comprenez… Oui, oui, bien sûr, on sait ce que c'est, on se met à sa place. Le cérémoniel commence, se répète, l'angoisse en moins. Maman avait raison, l'église, ça a quand même du bon !

Enfin, nous voilà deux fois mariés, officiellement et religieusement. Nous avons heureusement tous pu fuir le ministère par une porte dérobée, et nous sommes maintenant au Terrier. Dans quelques heures, la grande soirée organisée par mes parents va commencer. Les préparatifs de dernière minute sont en cours, et tout le monde s'agite. Enfin, presque tout le monde.

Harry et moi sommes assis dans le salon, l'un en face de l'autre. On se regarde, les mains dans les mains, les yeux dans les yeux. Nous ne disons rien. Nous ne pouvons penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce que nous venons de vivre, et à ce que nous allons vivre après. C'est une sensation… grisante, étonnante, indescriptible. Je comprends maintenant parfaitement ce que Hermione voulait dire…

Maman passe, en criant à Fred et George de venir l'aider. Bill cours après Célia, sa deuxième fille, l'attrape, et l'envoie en l'air. La petite rit aux éclats. Nathalia, qui nourrit Mary, sourit doucement devant la scène. La jolie roumaine que Charlie nous a ramenée s'est décidément très bien adaptée… Elle parle parfaitement anglais, elle aime notre pays, Maman l'adore, et même les jumeaux préfèrent ne pas trop l'embêter ! Il faut dire que quand elle commence à lancer des sorts en roumain, tout le monde s'écarte, même si c'est simplement pour laver la vaisselle…

Ron passe en portant un lot d'assiettes. En croisant Hermione qui fait léviter des verres, il en profite pour l'embrasser. Harry sourit. Voir ses deux meilleurs amis ensemble le réjouit toujours autant. Il faut dire aussi qu'ils ont dû traverser tant de choses…

Percy, de son air compassé habituel, traverse le salon avec des bouteilles d'alcool… Pénélope, digne épouse d'un haut fonctionnaire du Ministère de la Magie, le suit en faisant comme lui…

Angelina, enceinte de cinq mois, est assise à côté de Nathalia. Elles discutent, parlent sûrement de bébés… Leurs rires réussissent à atteindre le petit nuage sur lequel Harry et moi sommes installés depuis quelque temps. Mon époux - j'adore dire ça ! – me regarde en souriant. Approchant sa bouche de mon oreille, il me murmure « Pense que bientôt, peut-être, ce sera ton tour… ». Je souris. Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément facile, mais j'ai hâte de porter ses enfants. J'en veux beaucoup ! Pas autant que maman, quand même, mais au moins quatre ou cinq ! Je lui fait part de mon projet. Ses lèvres s'étirent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il me dit que nous en auront tant que je voudrais, après tout, c'est moi qui les porte, pour lui ce n'est pas bien long et même assez agréable… Son rire égrillard me fait bien comprendre ce qu'il veut dire, mais je fais comme si de rien n'était… C'est pour ce soir, il peut bien attendre encore un peu…

Papa entre à son tour dans la pièce. Devant le tableau, il s'arrête pour nous regarder. Imaginez un peu : deux jeunes mariés en train de parler d'un côté, et de l'autre, une jeune mère épanouie nourrissant son bébé en train de conseiller un femme qui, bientôt, sera à son tour une mère. Il sourit d'un air attendri. Maman le rejoint, la même expression sur le visage. Ils se regardent. Je comprends qu'il sont partis bien loin de nous, dans un lieu où personne ne pourra les rejoindre.

Cet instant paisible est troublé par un bruit de vaisselle qui se brise. Nathalia sursaute tandis que ma mère file vers la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entend des imprécations. D'après les cris, Fred et George ont encore fait tomber quelque chose. Angelina sourit, mi-énervée, mi-attendrie. Elle échange avec Alicia, entrée à l'instant dans la pièce, un clin d'œil de connivence. C'est vrai qu'être mariée à l'un des jumeaux Weasley, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours… Mais c'est leur choix, et je ne les crois pas malheureuses pour autant de ce qu'elles ont fait…

La sonnette retentit. Prenant très à cœur le rôle que leur grand-mère leur a confié, Julia et Joseph se précipitent pour ouvrir la porte, tandis que nous nous dirigeons à notre tour vers l'entrée, bien que plus lentement. Quand nous y parvenons, le fils de Charlie est déjà dans les bras de Dumbledore tandis que sa cousine essaye d'embrasser le professeur McGonagall, qui à l'air sceptique. Rougissante devant le fameux directeur de l'école Poudlard, Fleur et Nathalia récupèrent leurs enfants avant d'indiquer à nos premiers invités la direction du jardin où se déroulera la fête.

Les amis se bousculent. Tout le monde veux nous féliciter ! J'embrasse Luna et Neville, arrivés depuis quelques minutes, je salue de loin Parvati Patil, venue avec Dean, le vieux collaborateur de papa, Perkins, me colle deux gros baisers baveux sur la joue… Les visages se suivent, les paroles se mélangent, les accolades succèdent aux poignées de mains. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Les minutes passent lentement, j'ai l'impression d'être plantée là depuis des heures. Jetant une regard vers Harry, je peux constater qu'il est dans le même état que moi.

Ron s'approche de nous en souriant, deux verres de bieraubeurre à la main. Je lui en arrache un dont je vide presque la moitié en une lampée, avant de savourer plus lentement le reste de la boisson. Ron rigole, et dit :

Pauvre petite sœur ! Crois-moi, je te comprends, on est tous passés par-là !!!! Rien de plus horrible que les félicitations de tous les invités ! C'est bien pour ça qu'on ne vous l'a pas dit : chacun son tour ! Heureusement, c'est fini, vous avez une excuse, vous pouvez me suivre et venir discuter tranquillement avec le commun des mortels !!!

Harry lui envoie une légère tape sur le bras alors que j'aurais volontiers étranglé mon frère bien-aimé de ne pas m'avoir prévenu de cette tradition débile. Finalement, nous acceptons quand même sa proposition et le suivons vers le coin du jardin où Hermione et nos amis se sont réfugiés. Lavande et Parvati discutent du nouveau modèle de robes de soirée qu'elles comptent lancer sur le marché d'ici peu. Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville discutent de Quidditch. Harry se joint à eux. Avec un soupir exaspéré, je me tourne vers Hermione et Luna. Comme d'habitude dès qu'elles passent plus de quelques minutes ensembles, elles ont commencé à se disputer sur l'existence ou non de Ronflaks Cornus, ou autres idioties de ce style. L'argument de Luna étant « plusieurs personnes les ont vus », celui d'Hermione « Voyons, Luna, tu es intelligente, tu ne peux pas croire ce genre de choses ! Soit réaliste ! ». Chacune restant ancrée sur sa position, la discussion peut durer encore longtemps si je ne les interromps pas.

Harry passe ses bras autour de ma taille et me serre contre lui. Je me laisse aller contre son torse. Je suis bien… Il pose un instant ses lèvres à la base de mon cou, et je frissonne. On entend soudain un « beuuuuurkkkkk !!!!!!!!!! » retentissant. En me retournant, je vois Joseph qui nous regarde, mon mari et moi, avec un air de profond dégoût sur le visage. Nous éclatons de rire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il à l'air de s'être à peu près remis de son émotion et nous annonce, de la part de « mamie », que le repas n'attend que nous pour commencer. Nous nous dirigeons donc tous vers les tables que maman a dressées dans le jardin et nous nous asseyons aux places qui nous ont été attribuées.

Assise entre Harry et Ron, en face de mon père, je déguste lentement les plats savoureux de maman. Décidément, on ne fera jamais meilleure cuisinière qu'elle ! J'ai entamé avec Nympha une discussion sur le métier d'auror. Nympha, c'est celle que l'on appelait Tonks il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais depuis qu'elle s'appelle Shaklebolt, ce n'est plus possible. Or, elle déteste son prénom, on est donc parvenu à ce compromis, mais croyez-moi, ça a été difficile ! Seul Kingsley peut l'appeler par son prénom en entier sans risquer quelque chose. Et encore, c'est parce qu'il est plus rapide et plus fort qu'elle en duel !

Je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'être auror. J'ai vu trop d'horreurs dans ma courte vie pour vouloir assister à d'autres. Au contraire, je suis maintenant guérisseuse. J'ai réussi mon examen fin juin, et je dois commencer mon travail début octobre. Soigner les autres, soulager leurs douleurs, est à mon avis la meilleure chose que je puisse faire. Mais Harry, lui, fait déjà partie de cette unité d'élite. Il y a une semaine, il était encore sur les traces d'un ancien mangemort, que lui et Ron ont attrapé alors qu'il allait passer en France dans un avion moldu. Alors, je me renseigne sur les risques qu'il peut encourir. Heureusement, malgré de nombreuses années de services et des batailles plus nombreuses encore, Nympha est toujours vivante, et en bonne santé. Kingsley aussi, d'ailleurs. C'est l'une des choses qui me rassurent. Et puis, maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus, la communauté sorcière est quand même beaucoup plus calme !

Harry a posé sa main sur ma cuisse. Tout d'un coup, j'ai chaud. Je le regarde, il me sourit avec son air des grands jours, celui qui me dit que je me suis encore fait avoir. Je le tape sur le bras. Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il m'entoure les épaules de son bras. Je me laisse aller, et il pose ses lèvres sur mes cheveux. Cette fois, pas de Joseph pour nous interrompre…

Entre le plat et le dessert, Ron fait tinter sa cuillère contre son verre et se lève. Au non ! C'est pas vrai ! Il ne va quand même pas nous faire un discours ! Harry à l'air aussi inquiet que moi, alors que nos amis, ces monstres, rigolent d'avance. Mon imbécile de frère sourit jusqu'au oreilles, croise le regard d'Hermione, rougit, et commence :

« Onze ans ! C'est le nombre d'années qu'il a fallu avant que le rêve de ma petite sœur se réalise. » Oh non ! Dites-moi qu'il n'a pas dit ça ! « La première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, c'était à la gare de King's Cross. Harry, ce pauvre chéri, ne savait pas comment aller sur le quai neuf trois-quarts, il a donc demandé le renseignement à la première famille de sorcier qu'il a pu trouver, c'est-à-dire la nôtre. Le début d'une grande histoire. Pouvait-il alors se douter qu'il trouverait au sein même de cette famille un meilleur ami et une épouse ? Je ne crois pas. Mais en tout cas, le destin était en marche. » Il a un large sourire. Je jettes un coup d'œil à Harry. La tête entre les mains, il doit être rouge pivoine.

« Au cours de l'été suivant, ma petite sœur adorée saoula toute la famille en nous disant à quel point il était beau, et fort et courageux et intelligent, et je vous passe le reste. Mais dès qu'il fut au Terrier après que nous l'ayons délivré de son oncle et de sa tante, elle ne dit plus un mot, à notre grand soulagement. Au cours de l'année, elle lui déclara sa flamme grâce à un nain dont Harry doit se souvenir, et il lui sauva la vie au mois de juin qui suivit. Néanmoins, la route vers le mariage était encore longue. » Maintenant, c'est mon tour d'être rouge brique. Harry n'a rien tant détesté que cet épisode malheureux du nain, il me l'a dit peu après le début de notre relation en me faisant jurer de ne jamais recommencer. Je me promets d'étrangler mon frère dès que l'occasion se présentera.

« L'année suivante se passa dans le calme. Harry tomba amoureux d'une certaine Cho Chang, et Ginny sombra dans la dépression ». Tout le monde rit. Pas moi. Je n'aie pas été désespérée à ce point, mais ça avait été une rude coup quand même. « Au cours de notre quatrième année, Harry soupirait toujours pour la belle serdaigle, et ma sœur, quant à elle, avait laissé tombé, préférant sortir avec un certain Michael Corner. L'année suivante commença de la même manière, mais après plusieurs disputes et un accident plus que douloureux, Harry oublia Cho tandis que Ginny sortait avec Dean. Heureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps, et en décembre de notre sixième année, mon meilleur ami et ma sœur étaient enfin ensemble. » Tout le monde applaudit. Aussi rouges l'un que l'autre, Harry et moi échangeâmes un regard. Ron allait le regretter !

« Même après cela, ce ne fut pas sans mal. Leurs deux caractères étant explosifs, leur histoire d'amour ne fut pas un long fleuve tranquille. Elle continue à ne pas l'être. Personnellement, je pense que c'est tant mieux. Ils finiraient vite par s'ennuyer, sinon ! Voilà, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop embêté en vous racontant l'histoire tortueuse de Ginny et Harry. Je n'ai plus qu'à rappeler à l'heureux marié que s'il fait du mal à la seule fille Weasley depuis plusieurs générations, il aura ses six frères sur le dos. » Eclats de rire dans la salle. Ron se tourne vers nous, son verre à la main. « Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, beaucoup d'enfants, et ne m'en veuillez pas trop ». Et il vide sa coupe.

Malgré mes joues d'un rouge qu'aucun mot ne peut définir, je souris. J'étranglerais mon frère, mais c'est vrai que finalement, son discours n'est pas trop mal. Avant que j'aie le temps de penser quoi que ce soit d'autre, Harry se lève.

« Merci, Ron, pour ce discours. Crois-moi, je te revaudrais ça. Attends juste ton prochain mariage, je ne te raterais pas. » Un fou rire bruyant secoua l'assistance. Mon cher et tendre n'a pas non plus épargné son meilleur ami lors de son mariage avec Hermione, rappelant entre leurs nombreuses disputes. Finalement, ce n'est que justice. Enfin, je ne le lui pardonnerais pas pour autant. « Mais si je prends la parole ce soir, ce n'est pas pour me venger de Ron, non, son tour viendra plus tard. En ce jour qui est l'un des plus beau de ma vie, je voudrais simplement rappeler à notre souvenir ceux qui sont morts pour que ce jour de joie et de fête sans menaces ait lieu. Vous savez tous que j'ai longtemps cru ne pas survivre à la dernière bataille. J'avais tort, mais d'autres ont péri à ma place. En ce jour de liesse, je vous demande juste une petite pensée pour eux. »

Un silence s'abat sur l'assemblée. Je prends la main de Harry. Même s'il ne dit rien, je sais qu'il pense à Sirius. Il ne s'est jamais vraiment pardonné la mort de son parrain. Pas plus que celle des autres, d'ailleurs. Pour lui, Colin Crivey, Hestia Jones ou encore Mme Bibine sont morts par sa faute. J'ai eut beau lui répéter, et d'autres avec moi, que seul Voldemort était responsable, il peut être aussi têtu qu'un âne.

Pendant ce temps, les conversations reprennent. Au bout d'un moment, j'entends un « haaaa !!!! » admiratifs s'élever de l'assistance. Je lève la tête. Une superbe pièce montée fait son apparition, portée par les jumeaux. Je me demande quel piège cela nous réserve, mais en tout cas, le gâteau est magnifique. Fred et George se sont surpassés !

En haut de la tour, deux figurines sensées nous représenter, Harry et moi, dansent un valse lente sur une musique qu'elles sont les seules à entendre. Je les enlèves, les mets dans mon assiette, prends mon couteau, et commence à couper. Erreur fatale !

J'ai la soudaine impression que le gâteau explose complètement. Le haut de la pièce montée s'envole dans un grand bruit, libérant des confettis multicolores qui noient l'assistance. Je lève la tête, et je vois que dans le même temps, des fusées ont formé dans le ciel un superbe bouquet d'étoiles, qui forme les mots « Vivent Harry et Ginny ! » avec en dessous d'autres feux d'artifices formants nos visages. Tout le monde applaudit.

Cette sorte de fusées, amélioration des Feuxfous Fuseboum, est la grande nouveauté de « Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux », cette année. Elles permettent d'écrire et même de dessiner à peu près ce qu'on veut avec des feux d'artifices grâce à un sort inventé par mes frères. Tous les sorciers se les arrachent. C'est un succès énorme, et les jumeaux sont ravis. Depuis qu'ils se sont lancés dans cette boutique, ils ont acquis une renommée de plus en plus grandissante. Maman, au début déçue, a fini par accepter leur choix de carrière et n'hésite plus à se fournir chez eux, surtout en matière de feux d'artifices pour les grandes occasions.

Je finis finalement par couper le gâteau, et je le distribue ensuite aux amis présents. Quand tout le monde est servi, je commence à manger. Eh bien ! Décidément, cette soirée est pleine de surprise ! J'ignorais les talents culinaires de mes frères ! Je fais part de ma stupéfaction à Angelina et Alicia qui piquent un fou rire. Elles m'avouent ensuite qu'elles ont participé à la confection de la pièce montée, sans quoi, on aurait risqué un cake brûlé avec un vague goût de crème. Harry s'étouffe de rire dans sa tranche de gâteau. Katie lui tape dans le dos, hilare elle aussi à l'idée des jumeaux nageant dans la farine.

Papa vient me chercher et m'emmène sur la piste de danse. Une valse commence, il me fait tourner dans ses bras. Je me laisse porter par la musique et guider par mon père. Je sens vaguement des regards fixés sur moi, et je tourne, je tourne, je tourne. Bientôt, d'autres couples nous rejoignent, et je vois des visages flous autour de moi. Dean et Parvati tourbillonnent, les yeux dans les yeux. Je suis décidément toujours aussi fière d'être à la base de ce couple ! Parfaitement, s'ils sont ensemble, c'est grâce à moi ! Au début de ma cinquième année, je sortais avec Dean, mais en fait je n'étais pas vraiment amoureuse de lui, et je sentais bien que de son côté, c'était pareil. Je l'ai un peu poussé, et il m'a finalement avoué qu'il aimait Parvati depuis un moment déjà. Nous avons cassé dans une bonne amitié, et je l'ai encouragé à aller lui parler, ce qu'il a fait peu après. Ils ne se sont pas quittés depuis. Et moi, ça m'a permis de tomber dans les bras de Harry !

Papa me rend à mon époux, et je l'entraîne à son tour sur la piste. Cette fois, c'est un slow. Ce que je peux être bien dans ses bras !!! Je pourrais rester ma vie entière comme ça ! Tout me revient en tête. Je revois notre premier baiser, dans la bibliothèque, un froid jour de décembre. J'étais submergée de boulot, il était venu me voir pour me parler de Quidditch, et j'avais craqué dans ses bras. Il m'a consolé, et ensuite… Ron a adoré nous savoir ensemble, mais en même temps… Il était un peu inquiet pour moi, quand même. Après tout, comme il l'a si bien dit dans son discours, je suis la première fille Weasley née depuis plusieurs générations, donc tous mes frères me surprotégeaient beaucoup. C'est encore vrai, d'ailleurs ! Je me demande ce qu'ils feraient à Harry s'il me trompait ou s'il décidait de me quitter… Je dois avouer que j'aimerais mieux ne pas le découvrir !!!!

La fête continue. J'aperçois, à travers les bras de mon mari, Hermione, dans les bras de Ron. Mon frère a les bras croisés sur le ventre de sa jeune épouse, et elle appuie sa tête contre son épaule. Ils sont si touchants, tous les deux… Et ils tiennent plus l'un à l'autre qu'à tout le reste. Il faut dire qu'ils ont traversés tant d'épreuves ! Il a fallu qu'Hermione se trouve désarmée en face de Bellatrix Lestrange pour que Ron comprenne l'importance qu'elle avait pour lui. Il s'est précipité pour la défendre, et a frôlé la mort… Hermione s'en veut toujours… Après ce douloureux épisode, ils sont devenus un couple particulièrement uni, et rien n'a pu les séparer. Ni la jalousie de Ron, ni les sautes d'humeur d'Hermione…

Je m'assois à côté de Lavande et de Parvati. Pour changer, elles parlent chiffons. Il faut dire qu'elles ont ouvert une boutique d'habillement, mi moldu-mi sorcier, qui a un succès fou ! Toute la haute société des sorciers se précipite chez elles, et même ceux qui ne sont pas si haut placés. Elles ont un goût exquis et savent parfaitement trouver LA robe ou l'accessoire qui mettra telle femme en valeur. Cela leur permet de personnaliser un peu ce qu'elles vendent, et chaque client se sent vraiment unique. La sœur de Parvati, Padma, s'occupe de leurs comptes, alors que Dean et Seamus travaillent l'un comme dessinateur des modèles pour les deux femmes, l'autre au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques du Ministère.

Margaret, les bras autour du cou de Remus assis devant elle, lui chuchote quelque chose qui le fait rire. Il pose un léger baiser sur les cheveux de sa fille, endormie dans ses bras. Depuis son mariage avec son ancienne fiancée, Margaret Crimson, qui est aussi la marraine de Harry et la meilleure amie de Lily Potter, notre ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal s'est vraiment apaisé. Bien sûr, la mort de Sirius le hante encore, mais le dernier des Maraudeurs a appris à vivre sans trop se sentir coupable, grâce en bonne partie à sa jeune femme.

Les jumeaux et Lee dansent, chacun avec leur épouse. Je crois qu'ils font un concours… Lee fait tourner Katie comme une toupie, Fred soulève Angelina autant qu'il peut, et George mélange portés et pirouettes avec Alicia. Ca va mal finir, il y en a une qui va réussir à se casser quelque chose ! C'est surtout dangereux pour Angelina, Fred devrait faire plus attention à la mère de ses futurs enfants!!!!!!!

Minerva McGonagall m'embrasse, me souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde. Elle s'en va. Cela me fait toujours bizarre de la voir en dehors de Poudlard… Mais Harry tient énormément à elle, ce que je comprends tout à fait. Après tout, pendant sept ans, elle a quand même été l'une des femmes qui se sont le plus occupé de lui… Malgré son air sévère et sa sécheresse naturelle, elle l'a toujours défendu, elle lui a permis d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, et elle l'a toujours soutenu dans ce qu'il entreprenait, les bêtises mises à part, bien entendu !

Petit à petit, les invités partent, nous embrassant, Harry et moi, au passage. Maintenant, il ne reste que la famille. Mon cher et tendre me prend la main et me sourit. Cette première nuit en tant que couple, nous la passerons dans un hôtel moldu. Tenant toujours sa main dans la mienne, je transplanne près de l'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, il est à mes côtés. Nous entrons.

Le portier nous reconnaît (nous avons déposés nos affaires dans la chambre avant la soirée) et nous tend la clé avec un sourire légèrement moqueur. Je détourne les yeux pour ne pas rougir. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois !

Nous voici devant la porte. Harry ouvre, et me prend dans ses bras pour passer le seuil. Il me repose en douceur, referme la porte, et m'embrasse follement. Essoufflée, je le repousse et pénètre plus avant dans la pièce. Il me rattrape, m'enlace et pose de légers baisers dans mon cou. Je le laisse faire. C'est si bon ! Mon regard se pose sur nos valises déjà prêtes. Demain, nous serons dans l'avion, direction le Kenya, pour notre voyage de noce…

Harry me déshabille, me pousse doucement vers le lit, et enlève à son tour ses vêtements. Il me rejoint entre les draps et m'embrasse. L'avenir nous est ouvert, et la suite n'appartient qu'à nous…

Voilà!!!!!!!! C'est ma première fic, alors soyez indulgents, mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!!!!!!!


	2. RAR et suite

Bon, salut tout le monde !

Merci à Fanny Radcliffe, Aurélia, Shiefa Li, Lunenoire, Liza Black, conan-kun, Gaby B, Alixe, Alima, MOI, beru ou blup et chtit-draco d'avoir lu ma fic, de l'avoir apprécié et de m'avoir laissé des reviews !

Merci énormément à tous encore, surtout à Alixe qui m'a fait le plaisir de venir et de me laisser une analyse complète de ce que j'avais écrit ! J'en profite pour vous dire à tous qu'elle est un formidable auteur, elle a écrit deux fics sur Harry et Ginny, et s'est actuellement lancé dans une troisième, d'un style à part, « Mon sorcier bien-aimé », qui est absolument génial ! Je me suis d'ailleurs inspiré de ses fics pour écrire « Mariage »… Donc allez tous lire ses fics !

Je tient maintenant à m'excuser pour une faute que certains d'entre vous ont remarqués et qui avait échappés à mes multiples relectures et corrections. En effet, je l'admets humblement, dans une église, et sauf problème, il y a un autel et non hôtel… Prenez ça comme la preuve de mon assiduité à la messe et au catéchisme !

Certains ont été un peu déçu du côté très classique de mon mariage, et une fois de plus je m'en excuse, mais si j'ai une bonne imagination pour les histoires, j'ai toujours eut un peu plus de mal à imaginer complètement un monde, un objet… ou une cérémonie! D'où mon traditionalisme…

Quand à la suite… En fait, c'était un one-shot, je l'avait prévu comme tel dès le début… Mais j'en ai d'autres en préparation, et le suivant est en rapport avec celui-ci, vous retrouverez certains personnages… Mais il sera plutôt dans la catégorie «tous les personnages», donc… Enfin, je vous dis à la prochaine!


End file.
